His Butler : Young Love
by recchinon
Summary: It had been two weeks since Lizzy had come visiting him. He did not miss her of course. He was just... Wondering who was that guy she was spending her time with during these past two weeks. OC/Manga based
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Chapter 1**

**.**

It had been two weeks.

Ciel Panthomhive was frowning. That was not an unusual sight of the young grey haired boy actually, but what made it unusual was the reason of why he was frowning this time. The young earl let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the paper on the table. He hadn't made any significant progress since he started doing this two hours ago. At this rate, he might not be able to finish the design for the new product today and it wasn't good since he had no time before the deadline.

He was the one who made the deadline and he didn't want to prolong it for whatever reason. He had to finish the design today. Alas he couldn't concentrate at all to do the work. He had tried as he might but he could not concentrate on whatever he tried to do.

Actually, he could just ask _him _to help finishing his work. He knew _he _could do it. After all, _he _was a demon and there was (almost) nothing a demon couldn't do.

"Sebastian,"

The demon, or the butler, smiled, "yes, Young Master?"

"...tea, please."

In the end he couldn't manage to get himself said it.

"Of course," the black butler prepared a cup of his master's favorite kind of tea skillfully and placed it carefully, in front of the frowning young earl, "is there anything else?"

"No, you may dismiss now."

"Very well then," he bowed deeply, "I shall take my leave."

Ciel was taking a sip of his tea when Sebastian paused before he closed the door behind him and smiling knowingly, "oh before I forget, Young Master, I have a letter for you this morning."

Ciel narrowed his big blue eyes, "why didn't you tell me earlier? Where is the letter."

Still smiling meaningfully, the black haired man answered, "it's on your desk, now I shall take my leave."

Then he left the room, closing the door with no sound, leaving the Earl Panthomhive and his letter.

There was a letter. He had been there for two hours and he didn't see the letter before. He didn't even see when Sebastian put it there. He could swear it hadn't been there before, but it was Sebastian anyway. He had his own way to do things.

Ciel took the letter after he put down the tea cup, carefully so he wouldn't spill anything on to the papers scattered on the table. Actually there were very few people he expected to send him letter at this time. One of those people was her Highness Queen Victoria. It was not like he had anything against the queen, it was just that the Queen's letter would almost always mean dirty work for him and he was not really eager of any kind of these dirty business right now.

Once he saw the paper, he was glad there had been no royal kingdom stamp which mean it was not from the Queen. He sighed in relief, but then he saw the familiar signature on the right bottom of the paper and he groaned.

It might be even worst from the Queen.

It was Lizzy.

It had been two weeks since he heard anything from his fiancée. At first he didn't care, he was relief even, that he could finally spend his free time with no one trying to strangle him to death. It wasn't like he hated Elizabeth or what, he just liked being alone sometimes. He had so many things in his head and being with Lizzy, he would be kind of... Distracted.

Yeah, he couldn't say that his fiancée was annoying, but he had to admit it that the girl was really distracting and he didn't really like to be distracted. But however after two weeks he started to wonder what had happened to the girl. It was not like him to wonder about things like this but it was not like her to be 'disappearing' either. He didn't say, or do, anything about it anyway. He knew, this topic was a sensitive matter. He knew very well how overreacted his butler when it comes to his master's relationship with his fiancée.

Though judging from how he had postponed giving him the letter, it seemed like Sebastian had known it.

Ciel let out a heavy sigh. His mind had wandered too far. He focused back on the piece of paper on his hand and started reading it.

_Dear Ciel,_

_Long time no see, I hope that you are doing good. I have many things to do at home now that we have a guest, my cousin, well he is practically your cousin too. He is the second son of Duke Byrne of Wales. His name is Shane, have you ever heard about him? Oh and my brother, Shane, and I would have a picnic this Saturday. I want to introduce you to Shane, so if you have time please come._

_I miss you._

_._

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

Ciel put back the letter on the table. It seemed like Lizzy was doing okay, she was just too busy to contact him. He almost smiled bitterly at the irony. Normally, it was him being too busy to have time for her. Now that she was too busy to contact him, for some weird reason, he felt a little lonely.

He took the cup of tea and took another sip. It was almost cold now but he didn't care. He was trying to remember what kind of person Duke Byrne was. He thought he'd met him years ago when he was young. The duke's wife was his father cousin. He didn't remember much about the man, he didn't even know if he had any son.

Shane Byrne. He tried to remember the name. Maybe he did have a cousin with that name.

.

"Does the fish not satisfy you, Young Master?"

Ciel tilted his head to see his butler who stood next to his table before then he looked back at his dinner. He almost hadn't touched anything. His head was full of other thing.

"Say, Sebastian, you read the letter right?"

Sebastian didn't have to pretend that he didn't read it. He knew that his Master knew about it. So he smiled and nodded.

"The one from Lady Elizabeth? Yes, I did."

Ciel knew it. For some weird reason, Sebastian seemed to be interested with his relationship with his fiancée. Well maybe it was not that weird at all. Sebastian was a demon that thought everything about human was interesting to him. Especially one about, what he often called, 'young love'. He was exaggerating there though, because that wasn't love.

Or so Ciel thought.

"Well, is there anything bothering you, Young Master?"

He smiled. Actually, he knew exactly what had bothered the young Earl. He was just playing his part as an amazing butler.

"Lizzy asked me to go for a picnic with her this Saturday," he put the knife and fork back on the table, "she said she wants to introduce me to this Shane Byrne. It seemed like she really likes him that she wanted to introduce us."

A small smile was formed on the butler face and quickly disappear when the Young Master look at him. Sebastian put his serious face on once again.

"I don't think Lady Elizabeth would like another boy than you," Sebastian somehow managed to keep his voice even, hiding a surfacing chuckle with a small cough.

Ciel scowled, the butler could saw faint blush on his cheeks, "that wasn't what I mean! I mean, she must like him that she was spending her time with him and forget about me..."

He didn't plan to say it like that.

This time, the demon couldn't stop himself from smiling. Yes, young love was interesting to watch indeed.

Realizing his mistake, Ciel tried to added with some cool voice, "I don't remember much about Duke Byrne and his family. I want you to search some information about them."

"Is it really necessary, Young Master?"

A butler wasn't supposed to talk back at their master like that, but this question was important.

Ciel, however, looked determined, "protecting my fiancée is my job as the head of Panthomhive family. Just do as I say."

.

Ciel wasn't sure if what he did was useful. He didn't actually think that this guy, Shane Byrne, would harm Lizzy. It was not like he would be able too. Midford family members was welknown for their inhuman power. Ciel did not think that the guy would survive the angry father and overprotective brother, let alone a super intimidating mother. Ciel didn't have to worry about Lizzy.

Besides, this guy was accepted in Midford which mean Aunt Frances and Uncle Alexis believed him. He could trust his aunt's ability in juding people.

He shouldn't have been worried.

He had decided that things were alright and he needed not to be worried. Lizzy was strong and she could proctect herself.

He shouldn't have been worried...

...Then why he, Earl Ciel Panthomhive, tried as he might to no avail, couldn't sleep at all.

.

To be continued...

**Author's note:**

I hate the anime, I didn't acknowledge that piece of shit. I only based this on the manga.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

When he woke up that day he was not in a good mood. The weather had been hotter than it supposed to be in spring. Last night he tossed all over the bed, seeking the cooler part of the silk sheet. When he finally got tired and fell asleep, only few hours later, he had to woke up.

He cursed under his breathe when he had the butler helping him with the clothes for that day. He was still sleepy and his head hurt right now. He still wanted to sleep but he knew Sebastian would not let him to.

"We're done here," Sebastian smiled proudly, his master look handsome in his suit today, as usual, "now you're ready for today, Young Master."

Ciel ignored the demon and walked away. He was not in a good mood and he was not ready for anything today. He just wanted to sleep the whole day. After all, today supposed to be his free day.

Unfortunately, he had an appointment today he couldn't cancel even if he wanted to. A picnic with his cousins. Well, precisely, it was going to be a picnic with his fiancée, his brother in law, and his cousin.

He hadn't met this cousin before actually and as he grew up together with Lizzy, he was really sure that she also had just met this cousin just recently.

Unlike Lizzy, Ciel was not that naïve. He was once but after so many things happened to him, he stopped being so trusting. Given his position and past, it was not easy for him to believe in anyone. There were only few people he could believe and amongst those few people, there were also people he wanted to protect.

Lizzy was strong but she was too naive to realize any threat came after her. For someone who was going to be her husband, it was his job to protect her from anything.

.

"I am so sorry, my brother had to do something suddenly, he sent his regards to you, though, Ciel..." Lizzy explained, she added with a smile as she introduce the man who stood next to her, "he hoped that you'd get along with Shane."

The man was tall. He was taller than Edward, only an inch, or two, shorter than Sebastian and he was still seventeen. Which mean he could still grow up taller than this. His smile was contagious, a kind of smile that forced you to smile back at him even if you didn't want to. Actually, there was nothing suspicious from Shane Byrne.

His hair was blonde, the same color with Lizzy's and it was combed to the back. Ciel has suspicion that he was forced to combed his hair like that by aunt Frances. What a pity soul. With that hair style and that goofy smile, he looked like a total idiot. Or so Ciel thought.

His grey eyes were so friendly and he smiled at the young Earl warmly. Somehow he reminded Ciel to a puppy.

"Nice to meet you, Earl Panthomhive, I am Shane Byrne," he shook his smaller hand, a little bit too excited, "I've heard about you from your cousin."

She wasn't his cousin. Elizabeth Midford was his fiancée. He had this urge to correct the young man but Ciel decided to fight the urge and smile instead, "nice to meet you too, sir Byrne. Please call me Ciel."

"Sure, only if you called me Shane."

At the first glance Ciel could see how carefree this guy was. He would be a good friend with Soma. Or not.

One Soma already enough to give him some major headache. He didn't need two at the same time. Yes, he had a feeling that this guy would cause him some headache later.

"Shane said that he heard about you a lot, Ciel," Lizzy said excitedly, she was wearing a new pink dress that fit her perfectly together with a matching bonnet, "he was adoring you."

Ciel rose his eyebrow. This was unexpected. He could hear Sebastian, who were preparing the the blanket for them to sit, snickered softly.

"Liz, I've told you to keep it a secret..." Protested the young man.

Ciel frowned at how he called his fiancée. 'Liz', eh? How fashionable...

Lizzy giggled, "oh, I am sorry Shane. But I think Ciel would be happy to know that you adore him so much. Right Ciel?"

Ciel smiled at the girl but he didn't say anything. He could here the demon was snickering, louder this time.

Shane smiled shyly.

"You see, we're actually cousin but I've never met you before... I heard a lot about you including how you had become an Earl at such a young age," Shane started to talk quickly, "I think you're amazing. I mean since you're younger than me and you're already the head of the family... I am the second son so I didn't know about how to run a company, but you're doing it since you're really young. I found it is admirable."

Ciel opened his mouth to say something but his butler beat him to it.

"Young Master, the everything's ready now."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel turned to see that the butler and Paula had finished spreading the blanket and arranged the biscuits, pies and flower on it.

"Lady Elizabeth has made some cookies for everyone," Paula, the red haired maid from Midford household announced with a smile on her face, "she woke up really early this morning to make this cookies."

Lizzy grinned. She showed the cookies to both Ciel and Shane who sat on the blanket, "would you try it? I haven't tried it but I hope it would be okay, just ignore the burnt side..."

This was the first time for Ciel to eat something his fiancée had made. He eyed the chocolate cookies suspiciously. There was nothing wrong from how they look. It looked normal, just like how cookies supposed to be. It didn't look as good as the ones Sebastian usually made though.

Ciel was still staring at the cookies when Shane beat him to take a cookie and eat it. Everyone in their small group looked at the blonde haired guy with expectant look. Ciel gulped, waiting for a reaction.

Finally after the long 10 seconds of waiting, Shane finished eating the cookie. He flashed a smile to Lizzy, relieving everyone there that the cookie seemed to be alright.

"It's delicious, Liz."

Lizzy clasped her hand together, "really? Is it really delicious? Thanks God! That was the first time I did it. Mom never liked me to do the maid's job but I always wanted to bake some cookies!" She sounded really happy before then she turned to see Ciel and smiled widely, "so Ciel, won't you try it?"

"Uh sure..."

Ciel took the cookie and bit it. He could feel Sebastian eyed him, looked amused. Maybe the demon had predicted what would happen next.

He swallowed.

"So?" Lizzy, and everyone else were looking at him, "how does it taste?"

Ciel frowned. From behind the blonde girl, Sebastian smirked. He knew it.

"It was... Uh, tasty."

He lied.

It was not good enough, he realized it when he saw her face turned sad.

"You don't like it..." It almost broke his heart at how sad she sounded.

It was bad. He didn't like it whenever Lizzy sulked like that. He tried to think a better thing to say but the bitter taste of the cookie had paralyze his tongue. Before he could say anything someone had said something first.

"Next time, bake something sweeter, okay?"

The twin tailed girl looked at Shane wide-eyedly, "eh, but I though men don't like sweets?"

"That's a lie..." Shane told the girl, "just add more sugar and it would taste perfect! Right, Ciel?"

Ciel was too surprised to react but somehow he managed to force a smile, "yes, of course..."

And that was how, Shane Byrne had saved the day.

.

"I don't like him."

Sebastian who was helping him to take off his clothes and changed into pajamas smirked, "I can see that."

Ignoring the laughter in the demon's tone, the young master furrowed his eyebrows, "there was something off about him."

Really? Sebastian doubted that all of those suspicions were merely about that but he didn't say anything. He had a strong feeling that the young master had not realized it, that what he felt about the young man was not suspicion but jealousy. Of course, Sebastian wouldn't say it out loud until Ciel realized it himself. It would be amusing to watch him.

The rest of the picnic that day was amusing the demon. How he loved to see the uncommon expression his master wore when he saw how friendly his fiancee had become with the new guy. Oh this was going to be interesting.

"So how is it?" Now dressed in his silk pajama, Ciel turned to see his butler, hands on his chest. He looked unhappy, "I've told you to do some research on Byrne background, how's it going?"

Sebastian had waited for this question.

"Well, actually, I found something interesting..."

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Thanks for the review :O wow I got 4 reviews (though one of them is front my friend -w-;). 4 reviews are good enough in this fandom I think since I think there wasn't many people read fics of this pairing... Ah whatever. Just review if you like the story. I'm a review whore u know... *bitch laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

It had been a hot day. Ciel wondered what he was doing outside of his comfortable mansion in such a hot weather. Ah yes, he was accompanying his fiancée shopping some new clothes and shoes. When he received a letter from Elizabeth saying that she would go shopping with Shane Byrne this Wednesday, Ciel couldn't help himself but to send a letter back to his fiancée saying that he would like to go with her. No need to say, the letter had shocked the young lady. Never before the lord Panthomhive volunteered himself to go with her.

However, Ciel started to regret his decision to come along. It had been an hour and Elizabeth hadn't made her mind about which pair of shoes would she take, the red one or the blue one. Both of them were really cute according to the young lady herself and it was hard for her to decide which one to choose.

"I can't decide! Blue or red?"

"Why don't you buy both?" Ciel suggested, tried not to sound pissed, "I would buy them for you as a present."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. She looked at Ciel but didn't say anything. After few seconds, she broke the contact and turned her back to him and continued looking at the shoes with the same troubled look.

Ciel scowled. He didn't understand...

"I think you should get the blue ones," Shane broke the silence, Elizabeth turned to see the young man and he smiled, "you already have red shoes, don't you? Besides, don't you think the color matched your ribbon today?"

The smile on Elizabeth face was the widest he'd ever seen since they went out today. Ciel felt a slight pang in his chest. That smile was not for him.

"You think blue is better?"

Shane smiled, "yes. The red ones suit you too but don't you have red shoes already?"

She nodded happily. She called the shopkeeper and told that she wanted the blue shoes.

Sebastian who had been accompanying the kids today stood not too far from his master. A smile plastered on his devilish handsome face. Yes, he was right, young love was one of the most interesting thing to watch.

"Ciel are you alright?" Shane asked the younger boy with a concern on his face, "you looked pale, is the weather too hot for you? I heard that you had asthma, maybe you shouldn't be too tired... We still have another stores to go, maybe you wanted to go back first? We're going to be okay, Hannah would accompany us."

Ciel scowled, "I am fine, don't worry."

"But you look pale!"

Ciel opened his mouth to say something but Elizabeth had come back with Hannah behind her. Sebastian quickly and skillfully took the wrapped shoes from the maid and put it on the top of another boxes of things Elizabeth had bought today.

"What happened? Are you feeling sick, Ciel?"

"I am fi..."

He didn't had the chance to finish whatever he was about to say because the taller young man had cut him in.

"The weather was too hot, I think it is better if Ciel go back home and rest," Shane explained to the twin tailed young lady, "and he said he was bored so..."

"I didn't..."

Again, Ciel lost his chance to explain as Elizabeth started speaking.

"Oh no, I am so sorry!" She looked sad and it made Ciel felt bad, though he hadn't done anything wrong, "I didn't know you were bored! I am just dragging you with me and..."

"You didn't drag me here, I do want to come along!" Ciel started to lose his temper, "and I feel okay!"

"B-but you are bored and you look pale, and... And..."

"I am fine, Lizzy," there was no way he would leave the girl alone with the young man, "let's go to the next store, Sebastian could still bring more boxes in his arms."

"But if you are too tired it would be bad," Shane furrowed his brows, "you don't look well, Ciel."

Ciel gritted his teeth, "I am okay."

"You don't have to force yourself..."

That did it. The weather was really hot and he was not in his best mood, plus this young man wouldn't stop to say stuff that annoyed him.

He lost it.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT FORCING MY SELF!"

Hannah was jumped a little and bumped onto Sebastian who dropped few small boxes in the process but managed to catch them skillfully before they touched the floor.

Elizabeth was surprised. It had been so long since the last time he raised his voice in front of her.

Ciel was surprised. He didn't knew he would lose it. He knew he had surprised Elizabeth, though he didn't mean to yell at her. It was that guy...

He sighed and pressed his hand on his temples, "I think I do feel not too well. I have to excuse myself for now," he turned to his butler, "let's go Sebastian. We would drop the boxes at the carriage."

Before he left, he saw the look upon Elizabeth's face. She looked upset and that young blonde man had his hand on her shoulder.

Damn that bastard.

.

"Who does he think he is?"

Sebastian was smiling, he was pouring a cup of tea for his master while listening to him complaining about today's event. He had to admit that today was fun to see. He would not tell the boy but he could see something the boy didn't realize himself.

"Why should a man know how your shoes should match your ribbon?"

Sebastian wanted to say that a man shouldn't know about how your shoes should match your ribbon but a man should know how to compliment a lady.

"He was openly flirting with my fiancée."

Though someone else might see it as being courteous.

"Right in front of me!"

So you would feel better if he did it behind you?

"I couldn't believe it!"

Sebastian couldn't believe it either. It wasn't like Ciel to lose his control like that. Usually he would manage to handle the situation with some act or lie. But today had been different.

Ciel took his cup of tea and drink the tea with a small frown on his face.

"I didn't want that person to be too close with Lizzy," he put down the cup, "he was up to no good, I know it."

"But Young Master, we still don't know about it," Sebastian cut a slice of cheese cake for the Young Master.

Ciel huffed, "what else? His brother inherit the whole company and as the second son he was almost being disowned for the scandal he had made with the girls, his relationship with his brother wasn't too good," Ciel frowned at this, "he had no money and he had background for being a womanizer. For him suddenly appeared and stayed in the Midford's mansion... He was after the money."

"Then he must be really stupid, if he really think he could swindle the Midfords. Besides, why would he dare to make a move on Lady Elizabeth? Everybody knows that she is your fiancée."

"Of course it's because Lizzy was cu-,"

Sebastian smirked.

Ciel was glad that he could stop it before he said it. He coughed to cover his embarrassment though the redness of his face betrayed him.

"However," he tried again, "the Midfords maybe tough but Uncle was well-known for dotting Lizzy, so he might think if he could snatch Lizzy's heart, he could use Lizzy to get some fortune..."

"Well," Sebastian didn't bother to hide his chuckle, "it must be not very easy to do that."

Ciel took another sip of his tea, "that's why I said "he 'might think'."

Besides he wouldn't let him.

.

Sebastian was checking on his master, like usual that night. Making sure that all the windows had been shutted and the master had his put his blanket on.

Seeing the boy's sleeping face made the demon wondered how the boy had been acting more like his age whenever he had been with his fiancee. It was weird because at the same time, he would be a real gentleman also when he was with the young lady. Like how he had been protecting the lady with his body oh so many times before.

As a demon, Sebastian didn't have any feeling. He knew about lust, passion and greed, but not that kind of feeling. Love. He wasn't capable to love, he didn't even have a heart. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he was interested with this matter.

He had been living with these human for far to long than what he'd expected. At first he hadn't thought that it would be interesting like this, but he had been wrong. Humans were far more than interesting.

He looked at the boy's sleeping face and smirked.

Interesting.

.

Author's Note:

So, thank you for your time to read this piece of junk. Since English isn't my main language, it is kind of awkward for me to write a fanfic with Victorian setting. There are so little thing I knew about this setting and the terms but I hope it made a sense.

Thanks for the review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

"Oh, yes of course I know him," there was a girly giggle before she continued; "I think there is no lady around here who doesn't know him."

Sebastian smiled, his eyes formed a friendly line, "I see. So are you close with him?"

The blonde girl tilted her head finger touching her lower lip, "hm, not really, I mean, there is definitely one woman closest to him... It would be scary if that woman misunderstood our relationship."

"Ah, so he has a lover after all?"

The woman frowned, for a moment it looked like she was wondering if it were okay to tell him about this or not it didn't go unnotice by Sebastian and he would always had his own way to get the information he needed. He leaned a little closer to the woman and whispered to her ears, made sure it sound as sensual as a demon could do.

"Don't worry, I don't think that woman is prettier than you, I am not interested in her, I just want to talk a little longer with you," his lips suspiciously and deliciously brushed her ear softly, "will you tell me?"

The girl blushed, never had she been this close to a man, let alone to a really attractive man like this one, "well, you see, actually..."

.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Ah, I haven't seen him since this morning, Young Master," Mey-Rin poured the tea into his cup carefully. She realized that the Young Master was in a foul mood today. It didn't help that Sebastian couldn't be found anywhere around the house.

"Tsk," Ciel frowned but he didn't say anything after that, only waving his hand as a sign that the maid could leave him alone.

As soon as Mey-Rin left the room, Ciel let out a heavy sighed remembering the phone call earlier this morning. It was surprising that Edward would actually give him a phone call. Ciel didn't know how to react when his future brother in law told him that he would come for a visit today. Alone. Edward said he had to talk about something tete-a-tete with the younger boy. Though he refused to give the detail by phone, Ciel had some vague idea about what he wanted to talk. Yes, when the over protective brother called him and saying that he wanted to talk, it could mean nothing but Lizzy.

"That damn demon sure takes his time," Ciel muttered under his breath.

He wasn't scared of Edward or anything, but in the past, he had some memories when Edward bullied him, taking his toys and pulling pranks on him behind their parents back, but sure that didn't make Ciel scared or what, not after what had happened these years to him. The only thing annoyed him so much about the older boy was that he talked too much and he didn't know when to stop. Just like his sister, Edward was also so noisy and to make it worse, he hated Ciel and would always find a way to separate him from Lizzy.

If he weren't worried about Lizzy at the time, he would have found a way not to meet Edward that day. He could always lie and pretend that he was busy. That wouldn't be totally untrue, since he was supposed to write some report for the queen at the moment. Unfortunately, he knew that whatever the reason Edward had in mind to see Ciel so suddenly like this, it must be related to Lizzy. He couldn't just ignore this when he knew that something bad might have been happened to that noisy little fiancee of his.

Ciel tapped his finger on the table. Edward could come anytime soon and Sebastian was still nowhere to be seen. First he couldn't wait to hear about his result of investigation and second, he felt kind of nervous to have to face Edward alone.

He sighed.

What if, Edward's visit this time to the mansion was really to talk about Lizzy. What if that guy had talked to Edward and fed him with God-only-knows-what lies about him just like that day when the three of them went out shopping. Ciel had so many scenarios of what had happened in his mind and he didn't like all of those possibilities.

A knock on the door surprised the young earl, but knowing who was knocking the door Ciel felt somewhat relieved. That demon finally showed up.

"Come in."

He was right, the door swung opened and Sebastian walked into the room with his trademark smile on his handsome feature. Ciel couldn't wait for the information he had for him.

"So?" Ciel smirked, "what did you get?"

Sebastian looked somehow satisfied, something in his smile made him looked more demonic than usual, "I am sure you would love to hear what I get, but..." He stared at the door from the corner of his eyes, "I am afraid we have to postpone our conversation after you greet your special guess."

Ciel sighed. Edward Middlefort was there.

.

"Would you like more tea, lord Middlefort?"

"Ah, yes please..."

Sebastian poured the tea politely into the almost empty cup. The young man in front of him however didn't look happy at all. It wasn't about the tea, or the cookies, because really they were just as tasty as usual, it was about the other thing: the reason why he came to the manor today. The demon, and the young master of the manor, could see it from his face. The young blonde man was irritated.

Ciel didn't usually care about Edward but this time his behavior somehow worried the young earl. He was afraid if his intuition was right, that the reason of Ed's weird behavior right now was related to Elizabeth. He was trying not to ask and waited until the young man told it himself but it was so hard to hold his tongue.

He let out a heavy sigh. Edward looked irritated and restless and he couldn't wait for too long. Ciel put down his own cup after taking another sip.

"What takes you here, Edward?"

The young man frowned. He didn't expect him to be that forward but he decided that it didn't matter. He did need to talk to him and didn't know how to start it. The older boy sighed and put down his cup. He looked at Ciel seriously. When finally, slowly, he opened his mouth to say something, Ciel gulped visibly.

"Ciel, do you by any chance didn't want my sister, Lizzy, to be your wife?"

Ciel gasped. It took all in him not to flip the table and shouted manically at the young man. Had Edward gone nut? He didn't see that one question would come from Edward. Both of them knew it that the engagement between Lizzy and Ciel had been decided right after they were born and even though he hadn't been given a chance to decide, never had he ever complained about this arrangement. Sure he felt a little uncomfortable with Lizzy hugging him, but it was just normal, he didn't like being hugged by anyone. How could Edward come with such idea.

Ciel massaged his temple, oh wait, let he guess. That blasted Shane.

He tried to sound calmer as he drank his tea, he wouldn't let Edward though that it was true. No, this was a war and he would win it.

"Why do you even ask me the question, Edward? Did Lizzy say something?" Ciel sighed and shook his head, "I don't even have any slightest idea of why you had that in your mind. After all of these years and you ask me now? I know you don't like the fact that I AM engaged to your baby sister and sooner or later I am going to marry her. Your question just now is just... irrelevant."

Unfortunately his answer didn't make Edward feel better, the frown was still there on his handsome feature, "I just need you to answer the question, honestly. You don't have to play game with me, Ciel. I know very well that you didn't love Lizzy or do you want him as your wife. I just needed to hear it right from you, because you know, it's not late to cancel the engagement. I just want my little sister to be happy. And she can't be happy with someone who doesn't want her."

Ciel gritted his teeth, it was more difficult than he initially thought, "that's where you are wrong, Edward. What made you think that I didn't want Elizabeth as my wife? I had protected her with my life more than once. You maybe not realize it but I have done my best in everything to keep her happy, and you say I didn't want her?"

For three seconds that felt like forever, their eyes met. Ciel was desperate to get Edward talking about the real reason of why he had thought of this matter. After three seconds Edward finally broke the contact. He took another sip of his tea, avoiding Ciel's eyes.

"That doesn't mean you love her."

"That isn't something that I should say to anyone but Lizzy herself," Ciel muttered, "besides, why now, Edward. I know you don't like the idea of someone taking your sister away, but why now?"

"I just want to make sure that this engagement was the right thing to do," Edward admitted, "because honestly, I always think that you never appreciate Lizzy." When Ciel didn't say anything in the next two seconds, Edward added, "because you know, it seemed like, Lizzy might have fallen in love with someone else."

Luckily, Sebastian had been there to catch the cup Ciel dropped.


End file.
